Seducer of Sleep
by Darkmoonight
Summary: Hikaru and Koaru play their favorite game, who shall win this round?


I felt a hand trail down my back and hook around my side. I know what he's trying to do, he's trying to seduce me from my sleep. He just wasn't aware I was awake. I decided to wait and see how hard he would try.  
His warm hand glided up my side and I felt his soft lips on my shoulder. I honestly don't know how long I can hold out, he knows all the spots I like. He kissed my shoulder and moved to my ear, "Hikaru~" he whispered lightly into my ear a small shiver going up my spine. I had my face turned away from him which allowed me to chew my lip and hide it.

He knew I was awake now and changed the game. Kaoru let out a small whimper and sat next to me. I had to resist turning to him. He was quiet for a moment as i tried to figure out what he was doing. It finally came to me as to what he was doing, probably one of the boldest and best moves ever. I waited to see how he would play it out. I heard a small gasp and moan, i very slightly moved closer. Kaoru let out another moan, a little louder this time. "a-ah~ H-hikaru~" He called my name and i bout melted. I had to keep with my game play, i can't let my little brother win.

I slowly turned my head and rubbed my eyes as if i had just woken up. "mmn~ Kaoru what are you doing up so early~?" I sat on my knees and glanced down, i realized i was naked. Perfect. I saw Kaoru's eyes slowly move over my body, he chewed his lip looking at my exposed crotch. I could have laughed but i left it at a small chuckle, earning a bright blush from him.

I was surprised to see he didn't stop what he was doing, infact he only continued looking at me. He finally paused and took a shakey breath, "H-Hikaru..~ I need you..~" he crawled over to me and pushed me back so I was sitting on my butt. He climbed on my lap and put his legs on either side of me and started grinding me. I had to admit, Kaoru was a worthy opponent. But I wasn't exactly a noob at this. "aw but you seem to be doing fine your self~" I pushed his hands away and rubbed my hand over his slightly hard dick and pulled my hand away once I got a good moan out of him. He whimpered and grinded harder against be. I stopped his hips and kissed him. He leaned into the kiss with such neediness I knew he wanted this just about as bad as I did.

For a second the game paused, and we weren't enemy's of the game. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders which seemed to be perfectly fit for him. I slid my arms easily around his waist, pulling his warm body against me. I snuck my tongue into his mouth and our tongues moved together. They knew what the other would do and it made it so much better. Hikaru's tongue always was rough against Kaoru's soft but teasing tongue.

Kaoru was the first to break the kiss, he let out a moan and chewed his lip blushing at his brother. Hikaru took this chance to latch him self into Kaoru's neck beginning his ritual.

I started by slowly kissing his neck, just enough for it to be a warning to Kaoru. I trailed my tongue over my desired area. I sucked diligently on the spot, making it sensitive just to the touch. Kaoru let out soft gasps and moans clinging to my shoulders. I smirked to my self and got to the end of my ritual. I bit into the spot, hard. Kaoru gasped and clung tight to me. I should be ashamed to say the bite drew blood, but I'm not. My tongue ran lightly over the spot, Kaoru rested his head on my shoulder and breathed deeply moaning in my ear. He sounded almost as if he were in pain, perfect~.

My lips found their way to Kaoru's and we kissed with such passion, it was as if we were two lust filled virgin lovers. Kaoru pressed his warm needy body to mine and the grinding began again but this time much more intense. My hand made its way down to Kaoru's erection and began working it. kaoru began to pant and let out loud moans, he was lucky the house was empty. I slowed my hand and moved my hands to Kaoru's hips, lifting them to place my self at his entrance. I looked at my twin brothers face and kissed him as I slowly slid in. We moaned in unison, and the thrusts began. Our bodies move together but against each other so perfectly its like we knew which way to go for the most amazing, and spine tingling feeling. Kaoru kept his arms around my neck, his arms flexing with every lustful moan. "so hot~" I moaned against his shoulder before biting into it, with such force Kaoru threw his head back letting a throaty moan so loud it almost echoed through the room. "H-hikaru~!" He called, so close already I thought. I increased my thrusts, now hard and rough into him. I leaned back on my hands increasing the movements.

The room was filled with the loud moans and pants coming from the twins, as well as the quick rthymatic sound of their bodies against each other, over and over. They finally released and white silk shot into their stomachs. The thrusts slowed to a stop and the two pressed together and shared a long, passionate kiss.

I looked up into the eyes of my younger brother, our pants in sync and his eyes gleamed with the moon light. I kissed him softly and spoke the most forbidden works I could. "Kaoru, I love you~" He smiled at me and nuzzled my neck, "I love you too Hikaru~" I had lost the game but to such an amazing opponent, I excepted my defeat. I, had fallen in love first with my seducer of sleep.


End file.
